Kamen Rider Decade Vs Power Rangers Legacy: Duel of Destinies
by Knight Europa
Summary: Tsukasa has appeared in Crystal Harbor, but for what reason? The Legacy Rangers must fight once again to protect their home.


Kamen Rider Decade Vs Power Rangers Legacy: Duel of Destinies.

One year had passed since the War for Crystal Harbor, the Legacy Rangers having focused on their studies for their Senior year. Graduation was only a month away, and the time had flown by quickly. Jerome Johnson was sitting in the cafeteria with a few papers spread out in front of him, Jake sitting beside him with a tray that had two slices of pizza and two pieces of chocolate silk pie, giving his friend one of each. "Thanks, man. I was so focused on these applications I forgot to buy lunch." "Don't mention it. Any of the choices catch your eye? I was thinking Raven's Wing Academy, only thing is, I would need to make a new last name." "Why not just do what you usually do and pick a last name from a past Ranger?" "I don't want to do that anymore. Our fight is over, and I'd like my own name for once, a real name."

"You can always take my last name, sweetie." said a female voice behind the two men, Diane Pai standing with a text book in her hands, giggling when her boyfriend looked at her with wide eyes. "I-uh-what?" he stuttered, trying to find the right words, Jerome letting out a chuckle. Diane sat down beside Jake and glanced over at all the papers. "You two are really taking this College stuff seriously, glad you are putting your minds to something." "Hey, if I'm going to become a Senator, gotta start somewhere. What about you?" "I'm probably going to stay at the shop for a few more years, then see where it goes from there."

Zeke Simmons, Vanessa Trejo, and Spike Skullovitch soon joined them at the table, Zeke digging into a chicken pot pie while talking between bites. "So, wacha guys think of graduating?" "Dude, don't talk with your mouth full!" Spike said, throwing a napkin at him while Vanessa laughed, speaking up. "Honestly, I'm nervous. Madre has talked about possibly moving back to Mexico, but I'm not sure if that's what I want." "I'm probably going to get a job, or attempt too. Dad might be able to help with that." Spike said, trying to sneak a bite of Jerome's pie, only for Jake to reach over and smack his hand away.

Later that day after school, the group of friends were heading to Zeke's and Diane's cars, with Vanessa and Jerome getting in Zeke's, and Jake and Spike getting in Diane's. The two had gotten their drivers licenses after the battle, carpooling together to get to and from school. Just before Zeke started his car up, Jerome's cell phone rang, he answering it with a "Jerome speaking, how may I help you?" "Do you know how weird it is to contact you guys this way? I'm so use to using my headset." a familiar voice said on the other side of the call, Jerome signaling the others to hold up. "TK! What have you been up too?" "You know me, keeping an eye on Crystal Harbor just in case you guys are ever needed. I've been monitoring a small energy dis-rupture near the outskirts of the city."

"Do you need us to investigate?" the former Red Ranger asked, glancing to his friends. "No, not now at least. Just do me a favor and have Diane drop Jake off at the Garage, we'll monitor together and contact you if anything happens." "You got it!" Putting his phone away after hanging up, he told the others what their tech assistant and friend had spoken of, the two cars pulling out of the school parking lot and heading off.

Tsukasa had walked through the portal, staring at the city. It had been a mere ten seconds of which Tsukasa had began to celebrate the victory of stopping the evil Dark Rangers. They were corrupted and it was party his fault. As a result, he felt that he had to do something. Had the Riders been corrupted, Tsukasa knew that the Rangers would have attempted to do the same for them. He stretched, looking over the new environment. "Interesting place. I haven't been here before. I think." Tsukasa stared at his tattered clothes before grinning. Stopping the Dark Rangers wasn't an easy task. But alas, it was completed. Smiling, he began to turn back towards the portal when the portal mysteriously disappeared. "This is a trap, isn't it?" "Oh. But it isn't. After all, wasn't this your plan Great Leader?" A voice called out, from nowhere yet he could hear it everywhere. Tsukasa suddenly began to become overwhelmed with several memories colliding within his head. He fell to the ground, a severe headache exploding in his head. After a few minutes, Tsukasa stood up wearing a scowl on his face. "Narutaki was right. I am the Devil."

A dimension barrier washed away as Kadoya Tsukasa's clothes shifted. He had turned into his Great Leader persona. His tattered clothing had been replaced with a black and magenta jacket with the Decade logo on the back of it. His pants had went through a similar transformation. He wore black and pink pants. He wore black leather boots which seemed to look very expensive. A dark aura seemed to radiate in Tsukasa as it disappeared. Tsukasa's attention was gained as a single figure began to walk towards Tsukasa. As Tsukasa went into a fighting stance, the figure began to kneel to him. "Great Leader Tsukasa, who are you today?" "Today…I'm the conqueror of dimensions." Tsukasa dusted off his hands. "Remember that." Starting to walk towards the city, Tsukasa groaned, clutching his head. Something inside of him felt wrong. A new wave of memories hit Tsukasa as he looked into the sky. "So. There are Rangers here?" "Yes Great Leader Tsukasa." "Gather up the Shocker Army." Tsukasa summoned his Machine Decader, riding off in search of new information.

Back at the Garage, TK sat in her chair, eyes scanning the different monitors while her friend sat on the nearby couch, reading a book. "So, when are you going to put a ring on her finger?" she asked, Jake nearly spitting out the soda he had taken a sip of. "What?!" "Come on, its obvious you two are nuts about each other. High school sweethearts!" Tk said in a teasing manner, Jake going back to his reading with a grumble. "Huh. That anomaly from earlier vanished. Thing is, there was a small spike in vortex energy before it poofed." Jake's eyes widened slightly, the book falling to the floor as he stood up, whispering "This isn't good." "What's wrong?" Tk asked, looking immediately concerned. "I sense something, or someone powerful, and very terrifying..."

Tsukasa walked around the city, looking at the civilians running around. "The Rangers are probably famous celebrities. I get the gist of what they are though. Now who could supply me with enough information I need about them?" A police precinct caught the attention of Tsukasa as he walked into the station. Tsukasa walked over to the reception desk. Several of the officers looked at Tsukasa with both caution and suspicion. "Can we help you young man?" "That depends. What do you know about the Power Rangers?" "Oh. We can help you there." The officers begin to recount a tale of how the Legacy Rangers saved the city countless times. From the description given, Tsukasa realized the Rangers may be hard to beat alone. Or at least while the Rangers are in a group together. Tsukasa rubbed his chin, continuing to think as an officer spoke up. "Is there a comic convention in town?" "Eh?" The officer looked at Tsukasa's attire and grinned. "You look like you're going to a comic convention. Crystal Harbor doesn't have any conventions planned here." Tsukasa stared at the officer with cold eyes. "Tch. Now you offended me." "I didn't mean to-" Tsukasa walked away as several Shocker Henchman appeared in the station, appearing from a dimension barrier. The Henchman wore a black and white luchadore suit and seemed to be remotely harmless. "Eeee!" The henchman rose their arms to their and extended it away from them. "Eeee!" The henchmen began attacking the officers as Tsukasa calmly walked out of the Police Station, looking towards the distance. "This world will be a perfect addition to the Great Dai Shocker." Tsukasa began to walk out of the station as he was overcome with another wave of a headache. "Gah!" Tsukasa fell to the ground, clutching his head. "What's happening to me?".

The alarms in the Garage started going off, Tk hitting a few keys on her keyboard and sending out a signal to the Rangers' cell phones. The five teenagers arrived five minutes later, standing behind their friend, who played the footage of a young man entering a police station and walking away, only for the cops to be attacked. "What are those things?!" asked Diane in surprise, Zeke leaning in and saying "Tk, rewind the feed...Stop!" The image froze on a Japanese male leaving, wearing black and pink. "No way..." he said, backing up slowly. "What is it, Zeke?" Vanessa asked him glancing from him to the screen. "That, is Tsukasa Kadoya, and he is better known as Kamen Rider Decade." Jerome said in a slightly shaken voice.

Tsukasa recovered, standing up as his headache subdued. "I don't know what's going on. But it's starting to really annoy me." Tsukasa stared at the city before a wave of the Dai Shocker Henchman began to attack the city. Once more, the city of Crystal Harbor was in danger. And this time, the threat was led by a Kamen Rider. Tsukasa started to walk calmly in the city streets as his army caused chaos to ensue. Within moments, sirens, panic, and fire flooded the city. "This will get their attention." Tsukasa dusted his hands off, walking slowly in the city.

"So let me get this straight; A character from a TV show that you watch has entered our world, and he is attacking our city. How is that even -possible-?" Spike asked, pacing slightly. "We don't know, that's the problem. But I do recognize his clothing; It's called Great Leader. In the movie All Riders Vs Dai-Shocker, Tsukasa was informed that he was supposed to be the true leader of the Shocker Army, but he had lost his memory, and ended up becoming a hero." Zeke said, explaining what he knew, with Jerome stating "Decade has a power very similar to ours; He can use cards to take on the forms and powers of past Kamen Riders, just like how we can become past Rangers." "So we're going to be deadlocked?" asked Jake, Zeke shaking his head. "He's powerful, and we don't know how many forms he can access for sure."

"Guys, I hate to break up your pow-wow, but you're needed. Crystal Harbor needs the Legacy Rangers once more." Tk said while walking over to the vault, inputting her fingerprint and opening the door to reveal six wrist watches, tossing the respective color to the respective Ranger. Jerome, Zeke, Diane, Vanessa, and Spike strapped theirs on, while Jake looked at his in bitterness. "You know, I had hoped I'd never have to wear this again." "Hey...We know it brings back memories, but we need you with us, Leader." Diane said with a hug to his back, resting her chin on his shoulder. "She's right, mi amigo. We're family, on and off the battlefield." Letting out a determined look, he strapped his Morpher on, the team getting onto their Legacy Cycles and riding out towards the middle of the city, with Tk saying "Good luck, Rangers!" over her headset.

After a moment of waiting, Tsukasa was sitting on a throne waiting for the Rangers to show up. Along the way, several of the Dai Shocker henchmen attacked the traveling Rangers. The henchmen were easily defeated. Within moments, an engine roared in the distance as a group of headlights were illuminated. They started to come closer to until Tsukasa could visibly see the group of civilian clothed Rangers.

Tsukasa smiled as seventeen of the Dai Shocker Henchman surrounded him in a protective circle. Tsukasa crossed his legs, sitting back seemingly enjoying the scene before him. "You found me, Rangers. Now here comes the hard part: Defeating me." Several of the henchmen surrounded the Rangers.

"Take them out quick and make sure there aren't any civilians nearby!" Jerome ordered, the six of them getting into their fighting stances as more Henchman appeared, the team going on the offense. Zeke ran forward, landing a flying Karate kick onto the chest of one of the mooks,with Spike rushing past him and delivering a drop kick to two more. Diane crouched low as Jake rolled over her, striking with quick punches to another Dai-Shocker's chest, she coming back up to deliver a series of palm strikes to another that had approached from behind them. Vanessa was next, going into a handstand to bring her feet around in a Capoeira style kick, Zeke looking at her with a stunned impressed look. "You've been working hard!" he said, giving a thumbs up, she grinning at him before grabbing another henchman and throwing him over her shoulder. Jerome had been getting civilians out of the combat zone, turning to face a couple of the henchmen that had been trying for a sneak attack. With a shake of his head, he ran forward, running up on one of their front sides, bringing his leg down for a powerful drop kick, then, using the momentum he had built up, wrapped both legs around the second attackers neck, flipping it onto its back.

Tsukasa grinned. From the look of the battle, this seemed to be shaping up to be a hell of a fight. He c ontinued to sit and observe the battle before him. Snapping his fingers, three more henchmen walked to Tsukasa's side. "The Rangers are easily distracted. We have ten more men left. You lot make the total count thirteen. I want you to separate the Rangers from one another. It'll make my job much easier." The three henchmen did the Shocker Salute. "Eeeeee!" The three henchmen ran to join the battle with orders of attempting to separate the Rangers from one another. From the distance, an Asian male wearing a brown leather jacket, black pants, and a white t-shirt walked towards the battle, seemingly coming out of nowhere.

A bystander had tried to pull him back from the fight, but he silently pulled away from them, pulling out a blue and back gun like object, saying to himself "What's become of you, old friend?" Meanwhile the Rangers were busy with the henchmen, keeping them at bay with their attacks until finally, the last one fell, Tsukasa starting to clap in a slow, sarcastic manner. "You've manage to defeat my small-time army, well done. However..." Slowly standing up from his throne, the young man balled his hand into a fist, glancing past the team at the one who approached. "You...".

The team looked to see the stranger step up beside them, rifle in hand. "No way, aren't you.." Zeke said in surprise. "Yes, I am Kaito Daiki, the Seeker of Treasure." "Who?" asked Diane in a confused manner. "He's Decade's ally in the TV show, known as Kamen Rider Diend." Jerome spoke up, eyeing him suspiciously. "Tsukasa, why are you attacking this world?" Kaito asked, stepping forward. "Isn't it obvious? This world has summoned me here to be it's supreme ruler, with these Rangers as my soldiers for the new order!" "You've become corrupted by your power.." "Wrong! I am thinking as clear as the blue sky above us! Now. Will...You..Help..Me?" Tsukasa asked in a tone that came off as dangerous, Kaito stepping back and, holding his gun up, flipping it around his hand as the gun expanded, a card scanner being revealed hidden inside the device. "Yes, I'm going to help you. Help you regain your senses! HENSHIN!"

"If that's the way you'll act, I'll destroy you. I'll destroy all that stands before me. After all-" Tsukasa clapped his hands together as he began to dust them off. "I'm the Destroyer of Worlds. Remember that." Kaito slipped in a card labeled "Kamen Ride: Diend" into his gun, the Diendriver. The card had a picture of a black and blue helmet. {Kamen Ride:} The Diendriver scanned the Kamen Ride card, accepting it as a loud sound began to be played on the Diendriver. "Henshin!" Kaito looked at Tsukasa with a look of severe concern as he aimed the Driver into the air, pressing the trigger. {DIIIIEEEEEND!} Several gray like figures appeared around Kaito, shifting around as several spikes appearing above the head of Kaito. The figures all combined into one as figure as one single figure appeared in gray and black. Lastly, the spikes above Kaito had turned into blue cards.

They landed on top of Diend's helmet, Diend's form completing. The color of the suit changed from gray and black to blue and black. At the same time, Tsukasa had summoned a white belt head with several markings in a circle with a gray strap. He placed it on his waist as he latched around himself. In his hand, Tsukasa held his own Kamen Ride card. He held it up, showing it to the Rangers as he opened his transformation device, the Decadriver. "Henshin!" Tsukasa inserted the card into the Decadriver. {Kamen Ride:} Tsukasa slammed the Decadriver shut as a strange symbol came out of the belt and hovered over Tsukasa's head. {DECADE!} Several gray figures, slammed into Tsukasa as the symbol the hovered over Tsukasa's head dropped onto his head. The transformation finished as Tsukasa transformed into Decade, a rider who sported Magenta and black colors with a roman numeral of "X" appearing from his right shoulder crossing onto his chest.

Diend glanced back to the teenagers, Diendriver in hand. "You should go, this is a fight between him and me." Jake shook his head, standing in front of his friends and saying "This is our world, our city!" Jerome stood beside him with a declaration of "This is our fight too! Ready?!" "Ready!" the other five replied, yelling out in unison "Legacy Power, Activate!" Diend let out a growl, shooting at their feet, but the team was protected by the energy fields surrounding their bodies. Each struck the field, shattering it to glass that surrounded their bodies of respective colors: Red for Jerome, Blue for Zeke, Green for Spike, Pink for Diane, Yellow for Vanessa, and Gray for Jake. Once they were transformed, the six stood together. "Legacy Red!" "Legacy Blue!" "Legacy Green!" Legacy Pink!" "Legacy Yellow!" "Ghost Ranger!" "Powers of the past to protect our future! POWER RANGERS LEGACY!" they yelled in unison after the roll call, an explosion going off behind them.

Diend looked at the Rangers. "You want to save the city?" He aimed the Diendriver at the group, inserting a card into the Decadriver. "Fine." {Attack Ride: INVISIBLE.} Diend disappeared as Decade walked to the Rangers, hands raised in a slight shrug. "Well then, shall we?" he asked going for a quick jab to Legacy Red's chest before they could respond, followed by straight kick to Legacy Blue's stomach, the other Rangers attacking him one at a time with their Martial Arts.

Stumbling back, Decade straightened up, reaching for his Ridebooker. "You're skilled, I will give you that. However…" Decade took out an attack card, setting it into the Decadriver. {Attack Ride: Slash!} The Ridebooker converted into a sword which sent out a blade of energy, only for a Red colored energy to meet it halfway, the attacks canceling each other with Legacy Red saying "You're not the only one with weapons!" "Very well, let us see what you can do with yours!" Decade charged the team, bringing his sword against Red's, only to spin around and kick him back with a boot to the chest.

"Eat this!" Legacy Blue yelled, shooting out multiple blasts of energy from his Shot Blaster, only for Decade to swipe another card into his belt {Attack Ride: Reflect!}. A human sized card shape shield appeared in front of the Kamen Rider, the bolts of energy sinking into it, and shooting back towards Blue, the force sending him flying back. "Zeke!" Ghost Ranger ran over to him, helping him up and asking "You okay?" "That sucked!" he replied, shaking his helmeted head a few times. "But that's not even one of his attacks. How did he get that?"

"Let's get him!" Legacy Pink yelled, twirling her Spark Staff above her head and ready to attack, only for Green to hold her back. "Wait! We can't attack him head on like this, he'll just have something to use against us. When he uses those cards, he leaves himself open. Vanessa! You distract him, once he tries to go slot a card in..." "We'll go in for the attack!" Yellow finished, nodding her head. Summoning her Wolf Fang Daggers, she ran forward, leaping forward to bring them down on Decade's weapon, him growling. "You're all an annoyance!" He started to reach for a card, going to slot it before Green grabbed his arm, Pink running forward with both her staff and Green's Stingray Katana, letting out a loud battle cry as Yellow leapt out of the way, the Pink Ranger slashing first with the katana, then slamming her staff into his chest, sending a torrent of electricity into him. Decade let out a pained yell, sinking to his knees as the Rangers regrouped. "Good one, guys, way to use strategy!" Red gave them a thumbs up.

Decade let out a growl of pain and anger, pulling another card out and leaping onto the rooftop behind him, stating "Playtime is over! Prepare for my Triple Henshin!" then he slid the card into his Decadriver {Attack Ride: Illusion!} Decade stands still as his latest attack ride card takes effect, Decade splitting into three forms. The second and third Decade forms take out a card, inserting it into their respective Decadrivers. {Kamen Ride: Start your Engiiine! DRIVE: Type Speed!} {Kamen Ride: Life is Showtime! WIZARD! Flame Style!} The two Decades seemingly transform once more, a new rider form appearing for each one. The Drive form has red boots and gloves. The form has gray knee pads and a red armor which has a tire in the form diagonally and shoulder pads which are also red and has hints of black. The rest of the body is in black spandex. Decade's belt is carried over into the new Drive form. The helmet of Drive has a faceplate which seemingly looks to be a white car light. The helmet styled a metallic gray mouth ventilator. The sides of the faceplate completely black. The rest of the helmet is red with a red spoiler on the head and white and black stripes on the center with a stylized "R". The Wizard form also carries over the Decadriver on the waist. The Wizard form has small black boots with red ankle armor. There is another similar armor on the wrists of the form as well. The suit has black spandex. The form has small gloves that have a ring on each of them. The rider suit has a black trench coat with red chest armor concealing the rest of the Rider suit. The Trench coat has shoulder pads that are black and gray and a black collar. The Rider helmet's faceplate is crystal red, with gray lines revealing the face features of the suit. On top of the head is a small gray and gold crest.

"What in the world just happened?!" Yellow asked in shock, the other Rangers taken surprised by this turn of events. "It has to be one of his cards. Remember, he can take on other Rider forms as well!" Blue said, fist clenching. "He's right! Wizard uses magic, and Drive is speed based. Show them the power of the Mystic Force and RPM!" Legacy Red ordered. "Right!" the others answered, with Legacy Green and Blue spinning their watch hands to 10:04 and shouting out "Legacy Transcendence! Magical Source, Mystic Force!" They turned into the Blue and Green Mystic Rangers. Pink and Yellow did the same, turning their watch hands to 10:07 and calling out "Legacy Transcendence! RPM, Get in gear!" turned into RPM Black and Yellow. "Jake, you and I will take on Decade, you ready?" Red asked, with Ghost holding his fist up saying "We're in this together!"

Before the Rangers could attack however, Decade held his hand up, multiple dimension barriers opening up and sucking in Legacy Blue and Green Mystic, another drawing in Legacy RPM Black and Yellow. The Kamen Rider then jumped down, with _Journey Through the Decade_ starting to play in the background. Ghost and Legacy Red circled around him cautiously, going on the attack; Red went in first, going for a hard straight kick to his front. Decade caught the leg, flipping him into the air, when Ghost began to throw rapid punches to his blind side repeatedly, yelling out "One Hundred Ghost Strikes!" Decade stumbled forward, only to see Legacy Red turn into Zeo Ranger V: Red, yelling out "Flying Zeo Power Kick!" and launching right into him, the impact causing a ripple effect. Ghost then transcended into the Lunar Wolf Wild Force Ranger, blasting him with the Lunar Blaster multiple times. Decade flipped up, sliding a card into his Decadriver {Kamen Ride: K-K-Kabuto!}. Decade turned into Kamen Rider Kabuto, a magenta insectoid themed Rider with a Stag Beetle like helmet. Next, he turned towards his attackers, pulling the horn on his Kabuto Zecter backwards, with a mechanical voice saying "Clock Up!" the warrior became a blur, rapidly striking the two Rangers with his fists and feet, and once time returned to normal, he went back to Decade, with Legacy Red and Ghost Ranger flying back into a wall, groaning in pain.

Meanwhile, in a small forest world, Legacy Mystic Blue and Green were surrounded by trees for what seemed like eternity. "Where are we?" asked Green, when a wall of fire was sent in their direction, Blue bringing out the Magi Staff and bringing form a wall of water, the fire turning into smoke. The copy of Wizard appeared within the haze, the belt changing from the Decadriver into the Wizard driver. "You who stand before me must fall. You shall feel the power of my magic!" "You want magic, you got it!" Green responded, turning his Magi Staff into the Magi Axe and rushing forward, sending out a bunch of strong branches from the ground as Blue leapt onto his shoulders, then off of him, bringing his staff down upon the contained Rider for a strike.

Wizard let out a chuckle, the rings on his hand glowing as the branches burned up, the WizaSwordgun appearing in his hands to block Blue's attack. "You fools!" he roared, placing a hand onto his belt as it said "Fire, Please!" The blade was covered in flames, the two Rangers unsure of how to act, as Wizard called out "Fire Slash!". The flame went past them, but they looked in horror as the fire had started to cover many of the trees, seeing different animals starting to run. "Spike, give me your Magi Staff!" Blue said, his partner leaping into the air as a Mystic Seal glowed in front of him. "You should worry about yourself!" Wizard said, a ring in his hand glowing as he swiped it over his belt, declaring "The Finale! Rider Kick!" Wizard ran forward, cartwheeling to Legacy Mystic Green's direction and, his feet on fire, kicked the Ranger hard to the ground. Zeke then activated the seal, shooting forth a large burst of water and dirt to put out the fire, landing behind Wizard do to a double Magi Staff slash. Wizard let out a yell of pain, looking in shock as Green stood back up, yelling out "Mystic Boxing Gloves!" Green went on a non-stop assault on the Kamen Rider copy, punching him repeatedly until finally, with a mighty yell, he sent Wizard flying into the air with a mighty uppercut, the copy exploding. Afterwards, both powered down to their Legacy Suits, another dimension barrier opening up. "Come on, the others need our help!" said Blue, the two stepping through it.

In another dimension world, Legacy RPM Yellow and Black landed on a concrete road, the two ladies looking around. "It looks like we've landed on a race track." said Black, the sound of a car engine revving up catching her attention. "We're not alone, either. That car styled Rider is coming at us!" Yellow exclaimed, pointing at a dust cloud behind the copy of Kamen Rider Drive, who kept dashing around wildly. "Are you ready?" Black asked. "Here he comes!"Yellow yelled. Without warning, a blur of red charged forward towards the rangers, slamming back into them. The Rangers were sent flying back by the impact as Drive spins around, staring at the rangers. With a flick of his wrist, Drive began to run towards the Rangers as car theme weapons appeared from a barrier; a sword on a steering wheel and a car themed door gun. The Rangers got up, shaking the cobwebs out of their heads as Drive began to let out steam, charging in a red energy. "He's not the only one that can go fast!" Yellow said. Both of the RPM Rangers' tires on their boots begin to rotate at high speed. Within moments, the Rangers ran to the back of Drive, just as fast as he was. Drive, confused, turned around as both of the Black and Yellow RPM Rangers charged at Drive, returning the favor by double haymakering Drive. Drive flew back, losing grip of his Door Gun as he landed on his back, still holding onto the Handle Sword. "I'm having more trouble than I thought I would." Drive said, getting up dusting off his suit. "We're full of surprises." Black said as both Yellow and Black walked towards Drive, cautiously. Drive took out a card, inserting it into the Decadriver. {Attack Ride: SPEED SPEED SPEED!} The Rangers reached for their side arms as Drive took off, running in front of them. "Hey! Get back here!" Yellow said with a hint of annoyance. She nodded at Black as both took off, running after Drive. Within moments, both the Rider and the Rangers were racing around the race track, running at high speeds. Drive spun around, slashing at RPM Yellow as she ducked, Black spinning around firing a blast at Drive, hitting him. With frustration, Drive threw his Handle Sword, hitting Black as Drive began to run off. "If that's the way you want to play it!"

Once more, Drive took off, the Rangers this time running alongside him, Black on his right and Yellow on his left. The Rangers began to use the tires on their gloves as weapons, pressing it against Drive's chest armor as the Wheel on the armor began to turn rapidly. Within moments, the smell of burnt rubber emerged, both tires increasingly rotating faster with no visible victor appearing. "This is getting nowhere real fast!" Legacy Black RPM Ranger said, grunting. "You want fast?" Drive smirked, holding up the steering wheel sword as both tires continued to screech, rotating on one another. Drive turns the handle of the sword twice, his hands free. "Turn! Turn!" The weapon yelled. Suddenly, Drive spun around twice, slashing at the Rangers knocking them back as a second race track appeared followed by a siren. On the racetrack, a small police car turned as Drive picked up the car. "That wasn't so nice." Yellow said, grumbling. The Decadriver began to pulsate. {Attack Ride: Tire Koukan (Change): JUSTICE HUNTER!} "Justice what now?" Black said, both Rangers getting up.

Suddenly, the tire on Drive popped out, flying towards the Rangers as the both rolled out of the way. A new tire popped into Drive, this one being red and gray with a star in the center. Drive held up the Justice Cage, a weapon designed resembling a jail cell. Drive threw the cell at the Rangers. Black was able to roll out of the way as Yellow was caught by the cell, a jail cell coming out of the weapon. Within moments, Yellow was behind bars. "Hey! Let me out!" Yellow side, grabbing the bars. Suddenly, the bars had a slight glow as Black turned to the cell. "Don't touch it!" An electrical surge activated, shocking Yellow as she stumbled back. "Let her out!" As Black turned back towards Drive, she found that a new mini-car appeared, Drive holding it up. {Attack Ride: Tire Koukan: Type Fuh-Fuh-FORMULA!} Drive's form changed once more. Drive resembled a Formula One car based form. The red was changed into blue as two tires appeared on Drive's hand. On the chest of Drive were a Formula One chassis and a new spoiler on his helmet. Formula spun around Black, attacking wildly at speeds that the RPM Ranger couldn't keep up with. Black went sent towards the cage, Drive Type Formula standing before the Rangers. {Final Attack Ride: Drive FULL THROTTLE!} Several tires appeared, trapping the two Rangers as the jail cell disappeared. Drive returned to Normal as he jumped into the air, a fast red car appearing. Drive began to pinball jump, jumping from the car and tire before the Rangers were sent flying towards Drive's flying Rider Kick. After the smoke cleared, Drive held up the two RPM Rangers as they reverted back into their Legacy base form. A dimension barrier appeared as Drive threw the two Rangers in before jumping into it.

Back in Crystal Harbor, Decade was still battling Legacy Red and Ghost Ranger, the two warriors not willing to give up the fight. Reaching for another card, Decade swiped it into his Decadriver {Kamen Ride: J-J-Jokah!} turning into Kamen Rider Joker, who held up a hand and said "Count up your sins!" "You want sins?" Ghost said in an angry voice, spinning his watch to 1:00, yelling out "Legacy Transcendence! It's Morphin Time!". The Mighty Morphin Green Ranger ran forward with Legacy Red turning into Mighty Morphin Red, calling after him "Jake, wait!" Joker let out a yell, spin kicking the two away before Green Ranger jumped up and corkscrew kicked him back, starting to punch him repeatedly. "I let my sister die! My two friends died because of me! HOW'S THAT FOR SINS!?" "None of that was your fault!" Red pulled him off of Joker, who turned back to Decade. "Jake, that's the past! You can't let that stuff be bottled up inside of you like this, it'll hurt you!" Before he could respond, two dimension barriers opened, Legacy Blue and Green stepping out, with Legacy Yellow and Pink being flung back in, Drive stepping out behind them. "Diane, Vanessa!" Jerome and Jake powered down to their Legacy suits, rushing over to their friends alongside Blue and Green, helping them up. "Are you alright?" Blue asked, Pink shaking her helmeted head with a groan. "Anyone get the number of the bus that hit me?" she mumbled, while Yellow shouted "Look!" pointing over to Decade, who was starting to glow after the illusion of Drive re-merged with him.

"Clearly, I have underestimated you all. To be so dedicated in protecting your world, and refusing to fall..." The aura surrounding Decade turned purple, a card flying out his Rider Booker and straight into the Decadriver, the warrior letting out a yell that echoed throughout the city. "What's going on?!" Green yelled, the ground starting to shake violently. Multiple shots were fired from behind the team at Decades direction, Kamen Rider Diend riding up behind them on Legacy Red's Legacy Cycle. "Wait a sec, is that-" Red started to ask, only to be cut off "No time, this power he is using, this form, it is one that you cannot hope to beat! You must run!" "Never! We're fighting til we can't fight anymore!" Ghost said, as Decade yelled out "That can be arranged. HEEENNNNNNSHHHHHIIIIINNNNNN! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Decade's form changed. The colors were noticeably darker and the form also had a black cape that made out of strands. On top of that, Decade's normal gem was dark purple and he seemed to radiate a dark aura around him. Stepping forward, he pointed at the group of warriors. "You shall fall, and be crushed under my heel!" "What form is that?" Yellow asked, turning to Blue, who was shaking. "T-That, That's his Violent Emotion form." he answered, Diend pulling out a device of his own, speaking. "I was watching you fight. Your devotion to this world is admirable; I shall fight beside you, and bring Tsukasa back from this madness."

Diend held out a cellular device known as the K-Touch, a Kamen Ride Card popping out. The image of the card was Diend but he had a crown and within the crown was a second image of Diend. He inserted the card into the Diendriver and he began tapping buttons onto the K-Touch. Diend fired the Driver, the K-Touch acknowledging the Transformation. { G4, Ryuga, Orga, Glaive, Kabuki, Caucasus, Arc, Skull!} The K-Touch finished its part, the transformation beginning to become complete. {Final Kamen Ride: DIEND!} Diend now had a crown featured in the card. Additionally, the chest armor was replaced with the Kamen Ride cards of Several Riders: G4, Ryuga, Orga, Glaive, Kabuki, Caucasus, Arc, and Skull. "Alright!" Legacy Red cheered, the seven warriors standing side by side as Violent Emotion Decade approached, saying "Die."

"I don't do death, Tsukasa. You should know that more than anyone else." Diend said. He summoned two Riders: Skull, a Rider resembling Kamen Rider Joker but having a skull themed helmet. Caucasus, a Rider resembling Kabuto but based off of a Caucasus beetle. The two summoned Riders began attacking Decade, starting chains of several strikes, jabs, and kicks. Decade took the hits, before inserted a card into the Decadriver. {Final Attack Ride: Kabuto.} A red energy traveled from Decade's gem to Decade's right boot. Decade did a quick roundhouse kick using his right leg, taking down the two Riders instantly. "Everyone, we need to attack together!" Legacy Red yelled. The others nodded except Diend who just looked at the others. "You're all crazy, you know that?" "We've been called worse." Yellow said, a hint of pride in her voice. Diend looked at Decade before firing several blasts at him. The warrior rolled to the side, returning fire with his Ridebooker. The Legacy Rangers summoned their various weapons. Red, his Legacy Saber. Blue, his Shot Blaster. Yellow, her Wolf Fang Daggers. Pink, her Spark Staff. Green, his Sting Ray Katana. Ghost cracked his knuckles, punching his fist into a palm, getting ready to do serious damage to Decade. "Everyone Ready?" "Ready!" the others responded, charging forward. Legacy Blue and Pink attacked from afar, while Yellow threw her Daggers, hitting Decade directly in the chest. Green and Red charged at opposite sides, both slashing at the same time while Ghost flanked Decade, rapidly punching him in the back. Sparks flew everywhere, the series of attacks connecting. A stand still occurred where no one would move, waiting to see if Decade would fall. Decade looked at the sky. "You guys are bothersome." Ghost began to channel a strange energy, hitting Decade, managing to knock him back some as the Rangers looked surprised. "What did you do? Diend asked, he responding" "I…I don't know." "Keep doing it! It's working!" yelled Legacy Red. Decade jumped back, inserting a card into the Decadriver. {Attack Ride: Rekka Daizantou} Decade held up the weapon of the Red Samurai Ranger: The Firesmasher. "Guys. He's using another Ranger ability! And this time, it's Jayden's!" exclaimed Legacy Blue, Decade charged at the Rangers, attacking with the flaming Firesmasher, the group attempting to attack Decade again, jumping up. Decade turned, swatting Ghost to the side as he spun back, a wave of fire coming out of the Firesmasher that he directed towards the Rangers. Diend jumped high, almost somersaulting into the air while inserting a card into his weapon. {Final Attack Ride: DIEND!} Focusing a large amount of energy within the barrel of the rifle, he fired it off as the Rangers recovered, joining in the attack by each sending out an energy like attack from their weapons. Ghost recovered, finishing the attack with a glowing fist strike. Decade made a move to block the attack as a massive energy explosion occurred, a large smoke cloud appearing covering the battle field. "Did we…Do it?" A small faint aura appeared as the cloud dispersed. Decade had blocked the attack with the Firesmasher, the weapon fading into a card. Decade placed it into the Ridebooker as his cape blew to the side.

"I'm growing tired of this." Decade slipped in several cards into the Decadriver, his aura returning to power. {Fusion Attack Rides: Invisible. Kiva! Ryuki!} "What's going on?" Pink asked as Decade turned invisible. Everyone was on alert as suddenly, Diend was attacked. Several sounds of impact were heard as Decade returned to visibility, Decade rapidly punching Diend Kiva Style. Diend slumped the ground, his powered up form breaking. Ghost looked at the others. "Be careful!" Suddenly, a Dragon appeared from Decade's bracer, the bear roaring as it slashed at the Red and Blue Rangers, knocking them back. It turned around, firing a ball of fire a Green. Ghost looked and Yellow and Pink, thinking instinctively to protect his team mates.

Suddenly, a dimension barrier opened as a second Rider appeared. "Not another one!" Blue said with a groan. Kamen Rider Faiz; a Rider with grey metallic armor, a red inlay, and a unique looking helmet. Looking at the fallen Rangers and Kaito as Ghost turned invisible. "Jake, what are you doing?!" screamed Yellow, Decade walking towards Faiz. "This might hurt." Decade thrusted his arms into Faiz's back. Within moments, Faiz was turned into the Faiz Blaster and attacked the last two standing figures with a mega blast. The two Rangers made a move to evade the blast but it seemed to be too late. Suddenly, before the blast connected, it seemingly hit a invisible wall. Decade returned Faiz to normal as he kicked him into a dimension barrier. At the same time, Ghost uncloaked, falling to his knees, weakened by taking the blast for the Rangers, Diane's eyes widening in horror inside her helmet as she screamed "JAKE!" The two stared at Decade, getting angry as he held up a new card, inserting it into the Decadriver. {Final Attack Ride: D-D-D-DECADE} Several cards flurried around the three remaining Rangers, slamming into them as Decade jumped into the air. "I'm….Sorry." Ghost said. Decade went into his Rider Kick stance, kicking through the cards taking down the final three rangers. "That took too long. I still need to make the preparations." A sharp pain struck Decade in the head as he began to be overcome with a headache. "Gah. Stop. That!" Decade clutched his head as a voice spoke _"Kill them. Destroy them all! Crush them with your bare hands!"_ Decade approached Ghost Ranger, starting to punch him in the helmet over and over until part of it shattered, his face bruising and bleeding. The Legacy Rangers had de-morphed, passed out. Giving the fallen ranger one final punch, Decade dropped him; Jake's world went fuzzy, TK's voice coming over the com in a haze "Jake? What's going on! You're flat lining! Don't die! Don't die!"

The sound of footsteps echoed in the emptiness, Jake's eyes slowly opened to see he was laying in a bed. Rubbing his eyes, he noticed a young woman with long brown hair standing beside his bed, wearing a black leather jacket, blue jeans and sneakers. brown eyes full of warmth and kindness. _"Hey there, big brother." "Eve? Where am I?"_ Jake sat up and looked around, but there was nothing but empty void surrounding them.

 _"I've come to help you get back. I know you're in a lot of pain right now, but you're still needed on Earth." "But didn't I die?" "Your heart still beats, albeit barely. Your friends need you, your home needs you. I am afraid you can't join me here, not yet." "But..I let you die." "I never blamed you, not once. You fought for what you believed in back then, and you can still do that now."_ Eve and Jake gave each other a tight hug as _Journey Through The Decade: Symphony_ began to play. _"I miss you, sis." "I know you do, and I miss and love you. Now..Wake up."_

A gasp of air left his lungs, the pain in his body surging from head to toe. Slowly, he staggered to get up, looking at the devastation around the battlefield. Bruised, bloodied, tired, Jake turned to his friends, who were slowly waking up as well. "Guys, our fight is not done! Get up! We're tougher then this, we're Power Rangers! The Earth needs us!" Slowly, Jerome, Zeke, Diane, Spike, Vanessa, and Kaito stood up, all struggling and in pain, but soon all of them began to glow with a powerful aura; each their Ranger color, and Kaito black. Decade looked them over, shocked. "How?! How can you still stand?!" "We don't give in so easily, Decade!" Zeke said, the others walking with him to stand behind their leader. "You can beat us, break us, and smash us! We'll just get back up!" Diane declared. "No matter what happens, we're still Rangers!" said Spike, with Vanessa saying "You wanted us? You got us! Finish the fight!" "It's humanity's nature to never give up, and right now we're driven to stop you no matter the cost!" Jerome shouted, with Kaito finishing the speech by saying "Kamen Riders and Rangers all have The Goal: Protect. Tsukasa, it's time to wake you up!" with all six placing a hand on Jake's back, all seven letting out a loud yell.

"Tch. My eyes have never been more clear. I'll take you all on." Kaito noticed a glow in his pocket as he took out a new card. A sly grin formed on his face as he took out his Diendriver. "I'm sorry all. But I'm tired of pretending." He inserted the card into the Driver as a dark expression grew on his face. "Kaito. What do you think you're doing?!" Jerome yelled {Final Kamen Ride:} He fires a blast of energy directly at Jake, proclaiming "Fight with all that you are!" {L-L-LEGACY!} Jake immediately transformed into his base Ranger Mode, surging with power.

Decade tensed, clenching his fist, waiting to see how it all played out. "Kaito, what did you do?" Ghost Ranger turned around, just in time to see his team and Kaito turn into energy and suddenly shoot into him. A surge of power rose within him "I'm…A Kamen Ranger." Ghost Ranger found that he had Diend's weapon on his belt as a change on his suit appeared. His gloves had a white and gold trim, his boots having a black and gray trim. The rest of the suit had elements of the other Legacy Ranger suits, hints of red, black, yellow, pink, blue and finally green. His chest had a new armor, designed in the shape of the infinity symbol. "The legacy of the Rangers will never end. I…No. We are Legacy Unlimited." "And I'm the Destroyer of all." The two titans circled each other, the feeling that whoever made the first move would lose. Decade jumped into the air, going for an early jumping kick. Legacy performed a roundhouse kick, both kicks canceling as Decade landed on the ground. It was Legacy's turn to attack. As Decade landed, hewent for a sweep kick. Decade jumped and went for a right jab. Legacy caught his arm and pushed it back, going for a strike on Decade's chest. The Kamen Rider caught his fist with his left hand and went for a sharp kick, but his opponent moved back before returning the favor, going for a punch-kick combo. The two looked at each other, realizing this was not going to be an easy battle. "Stop this madness. You aren't yourself Tsukasa. You need help." "I need nothing." Decade reached for his Ridebooker and went for the Diendriver. Both began firing multiple shots, the blasts cancelling in mid air, far away from either being. "This ends now." Decade said, taking out a card from the Decadriver. {Final Attack Ride: DECADE!} Legacy looked at the Diendriver, finding a card inside of it. He activated the Diendriver. {Final Attack Ride: LEGACY!} Decade locked onto Legacy, jumping through the cards preparing to hit a massive Rider Kick. Legacy found a multi-colored energy forming on his right fist. Jake felt that the entire legacy of Rangers was being channeled inside of him. No. It was more than the Rangers. It was an entire legacy of justice! Yelling, Legacy ran towards Decade, punching with his right fist. Within moments, both attacks collided, a clear winner still not visibly clear. To his surprise, Legacy noticed that the intensity of Decade's attack weakened significantly. Almost as if the violence in Decade's heart started to fade.

The two were deadlocked, neither of them gaining ground as the energy of their attacks sparked around them. "Help...Me..." a voice spoke out, nearly a whisper. "What?" Legacy Unlimited looked at Decade's helmet, only to look past it and see Tsukasa, but not the one who had attacked them; This Tsukasa was enchained, struggling against his binds while pleading to the warrior in front of him. "Please, stop me.." "Alright..I'll end your pain." Unlimited used his free hand to grab the leg that had gone for the Rider Kick, thrusting his hand forward to grab Decade's helmet and, shouting, sent the pulse of energy through it, Decade's suit shattering into pieces as Tsukasa fell to the ground on his knees. Slowly, Unlimited knelt in front of him, hugging him tightly. "I realized something. You and I, we weren't meant for this world." Jake spoke softly, his helmet vanishing. "We're outcasts, never to have been put on our planets, to be something we aren't. However, we both have one thing that drives us forward, Tsukasa. We have our friends."

"How touching. It seems my goal wasn't as reachable as I had thought." The voice of a man came from behind the two, Tsukasa glaring and standing up alongside Jake. The man had a copy of the Decadriver, wearing a white suit with his hair combed backwards. "You..You have brought dishonor to the Kamen Rider name!" Tsukasa yelled. The man smirked, glancing between the two. "One of you lead a team that destroyed my Father and his Empire. The other is a destroyer of worlds. I had hoped that after whispering into the Kamen Rider's mind that you would kill each other. I'm disappointed." Jake stood, the words replaying in his mind. "Wait...Empire? You're-" "Yes. I am Vul'Vant Tul'Van, son of Emperor Tul'Van. My mission is to destroy you and conquer all worlds!" "Tsukasa, we have to stop this guy, you with me? Jake asked, the helmet for this armor reforming while Tsukasa nodded, slamming the card into the Decadriver and turning back into Violent Emotion mode.

"Defeat me? I have all the data I need to stop you. It's Henshin Time! UNLIMITED EMOTION!" Vul'Vant's form changed into a combination of both the heroes powered up forms, the two approaching the mastermind as _Fight Redux_ played in the background. Vul rushed forward to meet them, both hands glowing and slamming into their chests.

Both skidded back, grunting. "Tsukasa, it's going to take everthing we have to stop him." said Legacy Unlimited, Violent Emotion giving a chuckle. "He may have our suits, but he lacks the one thing we do have." "What would that be?" Vul asked, going for a round house kick that the two blocked, both punching him backwards. "Friends!" The two answered in unison, the K-Touch devices materializing in their hands as both swiped a card each {Final Kamen Attack Form Ride:All RI-RI-RIDERS! } {Final Kamen Ranger Attack Form Ride:All RA-RA-RANGERS! } The finisher was comprised of a two part set: First, the Legacy Rangers and Diend had been summoned via the two cards the two brought out. Once summoned, Violent Emotion and Unlimited Legacy powered down to base Decade and Ghost Ranger, the summons attacking Vul with an energy attack. Diend used his Diendriver as the Legacy Rangers channeled energy through their weapons. Within moments, Vul was stunned and staggered. Decade turned to the Ghost Ranger nodding. The two jumped into the air, the two striking a kicking stance. Suddenly, Diend was transformed into a card in front of Vul. Likewise, the Rangers were transformed into cards, the cards stacked in front of Vul. "The finale!" Ghost exclaimed, with Decade replying "You're extinct, Tul'Van!" With a yell, Decade Rider Kicked through the Diend card while Ghost kicked through the Legacy cards. Within moments, both kicks connected and kicked through Vul. Both individuals landed, turning around. "Who…Who are you?" Vul asked with last breaths. Decade dusted his hands off. "I'm just a passing through Kamen Rider." "And I just happened to be to be a part of the team that took you down!" Vul fell to the ground, exploding as Decade and Ghost Ranger powered down completely, returning to civilian form. The other Rangers and Diend also returned to normal. The Rangers ran towards Jake as Tsukasa looked at Kaito, nodding. Tsukasa returned to a cocky expression, clapping his hands together.

"I…Just saved your world. No need to thank me." "After you were the one that endangered it!" Diane said with a glare, Vanessa grabbing her. "Wait a sec! What matters is that we're all safe, so is the city... Kind of." "She's right, we all came together in the end. The bonds of friendship are a great power." said Zeke, the team giving each other high fives and pats on the back.

Kaito stood in front of the rangers, bowing his head. "Everyone, for what you have done, you have my gratitude, as well as Tsukasa's. For now, we return to our world. Farewell." he said, a dimension barrier opening, the two Riders stepping through, only Kaito had with him a familiar red motorcycle. "Hey! That's my Legacy Cycle!" Jerome yelled, starting to chase after him, only for the portals to close, he sighing. "Great.." "Don't worry about it, we'll have Tk make you another one." said Spike, her voice suddenly coming over their Morphers "That's going to cost a lot of labor, you just volunteered yourself, Spike!" the others laughing as Spike groaned.

Slowly, Jake turned toward the damaged city of Crystal Harbor, Diane gently grabbing his arm. "For a second, I thought we lost you. Don't you ever scare me like that again." "I won't, promise. Besides, we got a city to help fix, and Jerome and I have college applications to fill out." "Did you finally pick a last name to use?" asked Vanessa, tilting her head curiously. "Maybe I did." he said, starting to walk towards the city with his family as _Stay The Ride Alive_ played, the credits starting to roll.

-Mid-Credits Scene-

At Raven's Wing Academy, there were students sitting in a row of chairs, being called in one by one. Finally, a man in his mid thirties called for the next applicant, Jake standing up and handing him the papers. On the first page would be a full name: Jake Richards.

Tsukasa looked into the sky, staring at the clouds. "What do the eyes of the destroyer see as he travels through the worlds of the many?" Tsukasa thinks to himself, reflecting on what happened. He had been mind wiped temporarily into taking part of a sick game. In the end, he had won. The Rangers had won. And Kaito got a sweet bike out of it too. Tsukasa couldn't help but grin. "There are so many worlds out there. I have to visit them all!" Tsukasa was standing at the edge of a park, staring at the ocean. "You've been standing there for a while. Are you alright?" Tsukasa turned, finding a female figure with light blond hair staring at him with a concern. He immediately recognized her as Lauren. "I'm fine. I'm mostly hiding from-"

An angry Japanese female ran towards Tsukasa, Kaito being dragged with her. "From her…" "TSUKASA!" "Natsumi…" Natsumi pressed her thumb against the throat of Tsukasa. Within moments, Tsukasa broke into a laughing fit, Tsukasa smiling to himself.

-The End-

This work is a collaboration between myself and my good friend Nomorereason. Check out his KR Decade story on Wattpad, it's a good read!


End file.
